


If you think that the final nail is in...

by AuntG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A nail. Really?, Castiel Deserves to be Happy (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, For Want of a Nail, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: This came straight out after listening to a Katy Perry song.Fix it set in the scene at the vampire barn in season 15 episode 20.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	If you think that the final nail is in...

**Author's Note:**

> ...think again.
> 
> Rated T for Language
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the Empty. Also, while I respect that the crew in Supernatural are satisfied with the ending of the show, fanfic exists for those of us who are not satisfied.
> 
> Disclaimer: The opinion of a certain character in this story on a certain singer is not the opinion of the author.

Sam and Dean were fighting off vampires in the barn.

_Well I guess this is my life now,_ thought Dean.

In the tussle, the straw got knocked off to reveal an old radio. A badly aimed kick turned it on.

". _..if you think the final nail is in, think again--"_ a vicious kick turned it off again.

Dean was thrown back against the beam and felt something go through him. His eyes grew wide.

"Fuck you, Katy Perry!"

Suddenly the whole barn rumbled and Dean looked over at Sam, who was whispering a prayer on his knees.

The barn doors flew open.

"Cas?"

Lightning lit up our trenchcoat angel, causing a glimpse of his restored majestic wings. 

Cas rushed over to where Dean was slumped.

"Dean" he croaked, looking distraught.

Cas reached out over the wound with his hand.

"Stop!" said Sam. "We should move him off the nail first."

"Don't make a deal Sammy." Dean muttered, delirious.

"Simultaneously, then" Castiel said solemnly.

As Sam lifted Dean up and off the nail, Castiel's hand hovered over the wound, glowing as he healed Dean.

Dean's hand shot out and clutched Castiel's coat sleeve. 

"Don't leave me, angel" he said, then he passed out cold.

"Let's get him into Baby" Sam said. They went slowly and got Dean into the car without struggle.

"Are you coming with us?" Sam glanced over at the tired looking angel.

"Dean said to stay." was the response he got as Cas sat down in the back seat and gently stroked Dean's hair.

Sam got in the front seat and started to drive. They would be going back to the bunker, and hopefully Cas would remain with them. He didn't know what was going on or how Cas escaped the empty, but he knew that Dean 'secretly' prayed every night to his angel and had never gotten a response.

"Not to be rude--but where have you _been_ , Cas?" Sam asked.

Cas sat up straighter and his hand dropped into his lap.

"I was in the Empty."

"And then?"

"Then… Jack showed up and got several angels and even a few demons out."

"So you were one of them. Why didn't you return to Earth? We missed you." Sam said, agitated, thinking of his brother trying to hide his pain with pie.

"I… I was embarrassed" Castiel admitted.

"The words that I said to him, I only said because it was the last time. I know he doesn't understand… feel the… and I've tried to be happy with what I have. I can try again."

"You need to talk to him." Sam said.

Castiel gave him a confused look.

"You told him some overdue, heavy stuff, and you didn't give him a chance to process it. How do you know what he feels?"

"But Dean--"

"You owe him a real conversation, now that the world isn't ending… Cas, he prayed for you."

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I would love to do a sequel, if someone was willing to collaborate with me. Actually, if you want to do the sequel by yourself that's fine. All I know is that it should probably be from Dean's point of view, which I'm not good at writing.


End file.
